crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
2006-11-20
This is what happened on }} in stories that can be dated. Events Whateley Academy Tabby Cat (Lily's mother) breaks in on Lily and Hank. They invite Hank home for Thanksgiving, then Falcon gives a speech.The Play's the Thing Jade talks James into helping her charge for longer so she can handle a full Faction 3 meeting.Jade 6 - Dreams and Awakenings Ayla goes to Hawthorne and is told to help Static Girl and Puppet. She gets out as early as possible to go to the Day of Remembrance ceremony in Poe. She got to tell Transect's story. She is so totally shaken by the experience that she has to hide in the tunnels while she has a very bad case of the shakes. She has running nightmares all night into the next morning.Ayla and the Tests: Chapter 8 - The Mares of Diomedes Chou feels her sword practice with Tennyo is going well, but she misses the practice with a mentor. She's quite conflicted about a lot of things. She meets Becca, her new mentor. They discuss a number of things, including the upcoming MID arrangements. At lunch, Molly announces that she's found her power: she can summon things. After lunch, Becca spars with Toni, evading all attacks with apparent ease. She gives Chou a gift from the Immortals: the Robe of Midnight. Chou is going to have to find out what it will do for her. She also gives Chou more scrolls to study. Chou goes to the Day of Remembrance, where she is given the story of Firerose to tell. Afterward, there's a bit of discussion about Jade's appointment with the BIT-slicer, and then the results. Jade talks a bit about what it did for Jello.To the Mountain: Part 1 Lily joins the Day of Remembrance at Poe, for the fallen transgendered. Jade and Tennyo at the bit slicer. Jade sees something, and they discuss loyalty. The bit slicer fails. Except it didn't. Quite. It changed Jinn, not Jade. Sara figures out that Jinn is a shifter. Jade spends most of the day helping Stan and Morrie with Merry's room. She gets to show Willard and Tammy (from NEXT) around. Willard sees a bunch of other stuff that needs to be fixed and/or improved.To Be Merry and Escape From It All - Part 3 New York In New York: BROTHER Raymond! Of the Select Congregation of Pentecostal Christian Church of God in Christ! makes an attempt to kidnap the Angel and is beaten off, with El Penitente taking out 7 of his 14 man hit squad all by himself. Suki Sanchez shows up for work after it's all over.There's an Angel in Father John's Basement Part 1 Medawihla nation At the Medawihla nation, Sara spends most of the day preparing to split Merry's memory and soul into the new body.To Be Merry and Escape From It All - Part 4 Hanford At Hanford: Sam gets a call that everything's arranged. She hooks a ride back east with Mr. Reilly and a C-120 full of equipment. They arrive at an air base in New Hampshire, and Sam drives down to Whateley. She checks in with the Headmistress, Mrs. Elizabeth Carson, and the Security Chief, Franklin Delarose. She removes a couple of bugs from Mrs. Carson's office, and then is assigned a level in the tower that's attached to Kane Hall as her new home. Definitely a fixer-upper.What's Buzzing You? See Also * }} * - 1 day}}|Previous Day * + 1 day}}|Following Day References Category:Timeline